


bloodbuzz

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Sparring, Sparring as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Shiro finds Keith in one of the lesser used training rooms on the Atlas. An impromptu and overdue sparring match leads to an interesting and equally overdue development in their relationship.“So, since you’re here, wanna spar? It’s been awhile.” His smirk is sly, dangerous. “I’ve picked up a few new tricks.”He’s also picked up a couple inches of height and a generous amount of muscle since the last time they went up against each other in the Castle.Shiro pushes his new arm out to lightly push at Keith’s shoulder. “Me too,” he says.“Get changed, big guy,” Keith orders. “I’m going to kick your ass.”





	bloodbuzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts).



> For Jess on the occasion of her birth. Love you Jess!!!  
> This isn't quite birthday smut but I figured sparring as foreplay would be acceptable ;D

As soon as someone who stops by his office mentions that Keith disappeared after his last meeting of the day, Shiro abandons his pile of paperwork to go look for him. It’s not completely out of the ordinary for Keith to slip away for some time to himself, especially after having to play leader in a series of planning and diplomatic meetings. Hunk dropping in to tell him about said disappearance while looking mildly concerned is not the norm, though.

Shiro sticks his head in the observatory as he passes it but it is empty, as he suspected. He continues his jog through the halls, nodding politely to people as he passes but not giving anyone the chance to stop him.

The traffic in the corridors starts to thin as he approaches the small training room that is his destination. It’s far enough from anyone’s sleeping quarters to not draw a crowd and less well stocked with equipment than the gym and other training rooms aboard.

It’s also one of Keith’s favorite places to escape to.

Shiro quickly overrides the room’s lock and steps inside. Keith is in a pair of black athletic leggings and a tight black tank top, showing off his whipcord muscles. He has his hair pulled back into a small ponytail and is dripping sweat as he takes on the Atlas’s version of a gladiator bot with his bare hands.

A swoop of arousal almost sends Shiro stumbling.

Keith’s foot makes vicious contact with the bot’s side, sending it reeling. “End training sequence,” Keith calls out quietly. He stays still for a moment, pulling in a few deep breaths. “I know you’re there, Shiro.”

Shiro quirks a smile even though Keith isn’t facing him. “Is it even possible to sneak up on you anymore?”

Keith turns, shrugs. The strap of his tank top shifts, exposing the raised scar on his shoulder left over from his Trial with the Blades. Other scars litter his arms, smaller and less knotted.

Keith lifts the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face and Shiro’s mouth goes dry. It’s probably a good thing that Keith works out here instead of the main gym. Enough people are distracted by the sight of the Black Paladin without seeing him like this.

“So, who came to tell you that I skipped out after the meetings?” Keith asks, dropping his shirt. Shiro briefly hates the fabric for hiding the sight of Keith’s lithe, toned body and for getting to _touch_. “I’m guessing Allura.”

Shiro shakes his head. “Hunk, actually. He seemed kinda worried about you.”

Keith tilts his head. “Huh. Wouldn’t have figured he’d be the one.”

“No?”

“No, usually he gets worried and it makes Lance or Pidge worried and they either come to check on me or go find you.” Keith’s smile is a lightning strike. “Apparently you’re my designated handler.”

Shiro swallows back a retort of how much he would like to handle Keith. “I’ve known you the longest,” he points out instead.

Keith hums in agreement. Shiro can’t quite identify the expression on his friend’s face but it has his heart speeding up.

“So, since you’re here, wanna spar? It’s been awhile.” His smirk is sly, dangerous. “I’ve picked up a few new tricks.”

He’s also picked up a couple inches of height and a generous amount of muscle since the last time they went up against each other in the Castle.

Shiro pushes his new arm out to lightly push at Keith’s shoulder. “Me too,” he says.

“Get changed, big guy,” Keith orders. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Keep dreaming, Kogane,” Shiro laughs. His skin is buzzing with anticipation, with the low-grade arousal that has been humming in his veins since he clapped eyes on Keith. He strips out of his new uniform jacket, folding it carefully. His tank top will do for this fight.

He finds the lockers in the back of the room and opens the one he claimed for himself after he’d ended up here multiple times without planning. Shiro quickly changes into the sweatpants he finds there and starts stretching.

When he’s done, Keith is lounging against the wall, half empty water bottle in hand. “Ready?” he asks.

Shiro nods and watches as Keith caps the water bottle and pushes himself off the wall with languid grace. Shiro tries not to fixate on arch of his back as he does so.

Keith steps onto the mat and rolls his shoulders. “Hand to hand?”

Shiro snorts. “You’d definitely kick my ass if I let you use a sword, so yeah.”

“At least you know your limits.”

Keith drops into his stance and Shiro follows suit. They circle each other warily, feeling each other out. It’s been almost a year, maybe more than a year since Shiro sparred with Keith. Keith has an extra two years of distance.

He wonders if that gives him an advantage.

Shiro’s patience is starting to wear thin when Keith’s breaks. Shiro barely blocks the punch aimed at his ribs.

Keith’s always been fast, now he’s breathtaking.

Shiro stays on defense, blocking the blows Keith peppers him with. Keith’s weight shifts and he aims a kick through the gap left by his floating prosthetic. Shiro twists and grabs his ankle before he can make contact.

He sees the reckless flash of Keith’s grin before Keith uses Shiro’s grip on him as leverage to launch himself straight at Shiro’s chest. He makes contact and they both topple to the ground.

Keith rolls away and bounces back to his feet.

“Still don’t want to try and grapple with me?” Shiro taunts as he gets back up. He can still feel the weight of Keith over his chest.

“I know where my strengths lie, Captain,” Keith shoots back, drawling out the last word. “You’ve always been better on the floor than me.”

Heat rushes through Shiro’s veins and he channels it into an attack before it can paralyze him. Keith is just as fast on defense as he is on the attack. Shiro feints a punch with his right, letting the prosthetic distract Keith as he takes aim at his ribs with his left.

He makes contact and a grunt is the only indication Keith gives that he feels it. Shiro takes an elbow to stomach and retreats.

Keith follows with another flurry of punches, mixing in the kicks he’s always favored. Those long legs are an advantage he doesn’t waste.

They’re evenly matched, both landing hits against each other but failing to do anything to bring the bout to an end. Keith’s already unorthodox style has shifted again thanks to his training with the Blades and Shiro is pulling out all the stops to stay in the fight.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro says through a grin, “thought you were going to kick my ass.”

Keith smirks and aims a kick at Shiro’s knees. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Losing.” Shiro lets his arm rocket forward. It hits Keith in the middle of his chest and knocks him back on his heels. Shiro follows up, swiping with his foot to upend Keith.

He goes down hard and Shiro follows before he can have a chance to spring back to his feet. Keith struggles but Shiro gets his wrists pinned and presses a knee to his chest. Keith has grown but Shiro still has him beat in terms of pure mass.

“Yield,” he demands, panting.

Keith snarls and yanks against the hold on his wrists, writhing beneath Shiro as he tests how solid the pin is. He suddenly twists his hips, partially dislodging Shiro. He presses the advantage, rolling them with unexpected strength until he’s straddling Shiro’s chest, Shiro’s wrists firmly in his grip.

“Yield.” The note of command in Keith’s voice punches the breath out of Shiro.

Shiro tries to move. Keith doesn’t have his lower body pinned but as soon as he starts to try and escape, Keith’s thighs tighten around his chest. Shiro freezes. He’s already half-hard from the fight and this pin is threatening to make his arousal obvious.

Keith leans down until pieces of hair that have escaped his ponytail are tickling Shiro’s face. All he can see are violet eyes blown wide from adrenaline. “Yield, Shiro.”

Shiro can feel Keith’s erection pressing into his chest and he lets out a shaky breath. He closes his eyes. “I yield.”

He means so much more than this fight. Hopefully Keith does, too.

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice is soft. Shiro loves the way his name sounds on his tongue, like it’s a full sentence, like it’s _everything_. “Look at me. Please.”

Shiro opens his eyes to Keith’s searching gaze. When Keith leans in, it’s the slowest he’s moved all evening. He kisses him, soft and tentative.

A whine escapes Shiro and he presses up against Keith, wanting more. He tugs against the hold on his wrists and Keith lets him go. Shiro wastes no time burying one hand in Keith’s hair, letting the other drift down to the small of his back.

He wants Keith as close as he can get him.

“This okay, I’m guessing?” Keith asks against his lips.

“More than.” He surges up to capture Keith’s mouth again, deciding to prove it with something other than words.

When Keith pulls away for a breath he smirks down at him. “Told you I was going to kick your ass.”

Shiro rolls them so Keith is pinned beneath him. Keith’s eyes go wide and a blush dusts his cheeks. “Looks like you’re the one pinned now.”

“Who says this isn’t right where I want to be?” He challenges, breathless.

Shiro shifts and brings their hips together, tearing a moan from his own throat. “Good. Not letting you go anywhere else just yet.”

He leans down and kisses Keith, deep and hot and filthy, just the way he’s imagined at the end of countless other spars.

The reality is better than his imagination ever was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LionessNapping)


End file.
